1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn protecting method for preventing a lawn from the naked ground by stamping pressure, particularly, relates to a lawn protecting method and an elastic body for lawn protection used therefor in golf courses, tennis courts, sports stadiums and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese lawn grass is mainly transplanted and grown in sports stadiums such as golf links, soccer fields and the like, or grounds such as parks and the like, but barren grassy lawns have become a problem caused by damaging grass when there are many players or a game is hard. For preventing a lawn from becoming barren so far, there was a method of installing a porous plastic or rubber mat on a grass lot, growing lawns from pores, and softening a stamping pressure without directly stamping the grass lot, or preventing grass from wearing out by a thickness of the mat.
However, these prior goods have not been used for soccer field, tennis court or golf course because there are many problems such that a player's foot is caught in a mat when he tries to perform sliding in hard sports such as soccer, tennis and the like. Therefore, many grassy lawns used for sports, particularly golf courses, soccer fields and tennis court limit the numbers of players, reduce the number of games or provide suitable recess for growing grass, so that many people had difficulty to sufficiently utilize grassy lawns.
Moreover, in case of striking a ball at the teeing ground of a golf course, a club is caught in a mat and cannot be gotten free.
Furthermore, in care of regrowing a grassy lawn, even if lawn leaves are mowed or worn out, the grassy lawn can regrow as far as lawn buds are healthy, but in case of destroying lawn buds, grass cannot regrow from the same place but germinates from a neighbor node or a node of the straight stem root. In the case of using a grassy lawn for hard sports such as soccer and tennis, even lawn buds are often destroyed, and in this case, it takes considerable time for germination again and it is necessary to keep off the grass for a long period of time in order to grow grass.
Therefore, it is not only necessary to prevent the whole grass from wearing out, but also necessary to improve utilization of a grassy lawn by quickening the regrowing regrowthing time of grass from wearing out, so that any wearing out should be stopped at the leaf portion, and the germinating foot portion should be protected.